


Rescue

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Multi, NSFW, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Could I request a reader/archangels story where the reader is an Omega and a Prophet. All 4 archangels save the reader’s life from demons and they find out the reader doesn’t have alpha mates. So then the archangels want to be the reader’s mates and the reader agrees to let them become the reader’s mates. Bonus if the reader is the Winchester’s baby sister and they try to threaten her mates. AND Can you do another Archangels x reader smutty one-shot please? AND Hey, i know you have like 200+ stuff to write but i was wondering if you could write some Archangels x Reader.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for @spnkinkbingo . I decided not to make the reader the Winchester’s sister since that would mean Michael’s vessel is related to her. It was a little too incestuous for me, I hope it’s okay that I changed it.

Warnings: Language, smut, grace!kink, a/b/o, alpha!archangels/omega!reader

Fic:

“Let me go!” you scream, trying to yank your arm away from the demon’s clutches. They knew what you were and they planned on taking you to their King. Being a prophet, you didn’t need a premonition to know that meeting the king of Hell wasn’t going to end well for you. You didn’t have any training or any weapons to protect yourself. The only thing you could do now was pray.

As you fight against the demons who are dragging you out of your home, you pray that someone will stop them. You’d met the Winchesters before as well as some other hunters, maybe one of them was on their way to you right now. You kick and bite, trying to push the demon’s off, but it does no good.

Suddenly, someone walks up behind you and places a cold hand over your eyes. You scream as they pull you back against them. “Keep your eyes closed,” he whispers in your ear. Something in you tells you to obey. Shutting your eyes tight, you can hear shouts and see what seem to be sparks electricity as lights flash through your eyelids.

“Are you alright?” a new voice asks as the screaming comes to an end. He moves to stand in front of you, hands sliding down your arms, “You can open your eyes now, Sugar.” You obey him as well, opening your eyes to see a man with golden hair and eyes the color of sunlight shining through a glass of whiskey. Concern is written all over his face. Grasping your chin, he tilts your head side to side as he searches for wounds.

Bodies are littered across the floor, all of your captors dead. “I’m fine,” you answer, wincing as the man finds a tender spot on your side.

“You’re clearly not fine,” another man interjects.

“Allow me,” a fourth says, closing the distance between you and touching your side gently. A warmth begins to radiate through your whole body, originating from the spot where his hand touches you.

“Thank you,” you say softly, “All of you. You saved my life.”

“All in a day’s work, Cupcake,” the second man tells you. Clearly he had a sweet tooth.

“Who are you?” asking no one in particular.

“You’re a prophet,” the first man says, “We seem like the type of people you should have premonitions about. I can understand not recognizing the three of them, but surely you’ve had premonitions about me.” The other three roll their eyes, clearly not amused.

“How did you know I’m a prophet?” you ask them.

“You prayed to us,” the third man replies.

“You’re angels?” you guess, “All four of you?”

“Not just any angels, Sugar,” the second man replies, “Archangels.”

“This - this isn’t possible,” you scoff. You’d only just learned that monsters existed, that you were a prophet, and now they expected you to believe that all four archangels had saved your life? You couldn’t possibly be important enough to warrant that sort of protection.

“It’s very possible,” replies the man who had healed you, “My name is Michael, and these are my brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael.”

“I - I’m Y/N,” you answer, not really sure what else to say.

“Yes, we know,” Raphael says gently as he comes closer and cups your cheek, “And you’re a prophet of the Lord. As such, it is our job to protect you from all harm.”

“Thank you,” you reply softly.

“If we’re all done with the chit-chat, I say it’s time we get going,” Lucifer says, “The demons know where you are and it won’t be long before more of them come looking for you. Shall we?” He holds out his hand to you and you hesitate before deciding to take it.

***

The archangels had taken you to the Winchester’s bunker, saying that it was the safest place you could be. You were sure it was true, but with the way the four of them followed you around, you had to believe you’d be safe no matter where you went, even if you walked straight through the gates of Hell.

Living in the bunker wasn’t exactly easy. You were living with alphas all around you and, being an omega, you knew you were in dangerous territory. It wasn’t that you were afraid for yourself, you just didn’t want to be the cause of an argument between a group of alphas.

If one of the Winchesters looked at you the right way, or made a comment that was just a hint suggestive, you could feel the tension it created within the archangels. You tried not to play favorites, but you occasionally found yourself flirting with one archangel or another. It never failed to make the other three jealous.

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about one of them taking you as their omega. On some nights you would imagine what it would be like for one of the Winchesters to claim you, on others you would imagine one of the archangels. Sometimes you considered asking one of them to be your alpha, but the fear of how the others would react always stopped you.

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Dean greets you as he enters the kitchen, “Whatever you’re cooking smells great!”

“Good morning to you too,” you reply, “Care to join me for breakfast?”

“I’d love to,” Dean answers, taking a seat at the table. Raphael, who was leaning against the counter to your right, had been watching the whole exchange. He crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the older Winchester.

“You can join us too,” you tell Raphael, reaching out and touching his upper arm in an attempt to pacify him.

“My brothers and I had rather hoped to have a word with you,” Raphael replies, “In privet.”

“What about?” Dean asks.

“That’s none of your concern,” Raphael answers. You could tell Dean wanted to make a comment, but he refrains himself. Dean might be an alpha, but he knew not to press his luck against an archangel, especially when the archangel’s brothers might be in the next room.

“How about I have breakfast with Dean and then I find you guys later, alright?” you ask. Raphael begins to protest, but changes his mind.

“We’ll be waiting for you in the library,” Raphael tells you, “Come find us once your pets have left for their hunt.”

“You’re the pet,” Dean grumbles after Raphael had left.

Making Dean a plate of food and a cup of coffee, you take it to him before fixing a plate for yourself. You sit across the table from him, crossing your legs on the seat as you begin eating your breakfast.

“This is delicious,” Dean compliments, mouth half full of food.

“Thanks,” you laugh as you watch him scarf down the food before going back for seconds.

“Hey guys,” Sam greets you as he enters the kitchen. He yawns, running his hand through his messy hair.

“Morning,” you greet him, “Grab some breakfast, if Dean left any.” Sam makes himself a plate of the food you’d offered before taking a seat beside you.

“Where are your angels?” Sam asks.

“Her bodyguards are gathering in the library for some secret meeting,” Dean answers for you, “Y/N and I were having a perfectly nice breakfast alone until you interrupted.” Sam just laughs, ignoring his brother’s complaint.

“So, any premonitions last night?” Sam asks you.

“A few,” you reply, “But it wasn’t much, just some hunters fighting a ghost and some others fighting some demons. There was one about some bickering in Heaven. I guess they’re still trying to decide who’s in charge since God’s playing hooky and the archangels are down here with me.”

“Well, if you see anything Sam and I should check out while we’re out, let us know,” Dean reminds you.

“Will do,” you reply.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come along?” Sam offers once again.

“And drag all of the archangels along with us?” you ask, “I don’t think so. We’d have to stow two of them on the roof or in the trunk.”

“Why not put all four of them in the trunk so we can have the car to ourselves,” Dean suggests playfully.

“Or they can fly and meet us there,” Sam offers as a real solution.

“Thanks guys, but I think it’s best if I stay here,” you refuse, “I still have some training to do before I’m ready for a hunt.”

“Fair enough,” Dean says, “But just know that you’re condemning me to yet another road trip with him.” Dean points to Sam, making Sam’s eyes narrow.

“Try spending days in a car alone with you,” Sam replies. You laugh at their playful bickering.

After breakfast, you see the boys off, opting to do the dishes later. The archangels were waiting for you and you were sure they were losing patients, not that they had much of it to begin with. When you enter the library, you find the four of them sitting or standing around the room. The sound of fingers tapping against the table top draws your attention to Lucifer.

“So,” you begin, “What did you need to talk to me about?”

“Is it them you want, or us?” Michael asks you. He stands by the bookcase, arms crossed over his chest.

“I - what do you mean?” you ask him.

“You’re not fooling anyone,” Raphael informs you.

“We’ve seen all those dreams you have at night,” Gabe adds, “Obviously the best ones include me.”

“Oh my God, you saw that?” you ask, wide eyed, your cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Every last one,” Lucifer confirms, “Though, from your thoughts, it’s clear you believe I’d be better in bed than any of my brothers.” Gabe growls at the last bit.

“The worst part is the Winchesters,” Michael continues, ignoring his brothers, “We’ve seen how you picture them as well.”

“It’s unappealing to say the least,” Raphael agrees.

“So, I’ll ask again, is it them you want, or us?” Michael repeats.

“I couldn’t choose between the four of you if that’s what you’re asking,” you tell them, swallowing thickly.

Suddenly, Lucifer disappears and reappears behind you. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you back against him, the chill of him seeping into you. “That’s not what we’re asking,” Lucifer whispers in your ear, “We know you don’t have a mate. What we’d like to know is if you’d prefer us to claim you, or them.” as Lucifer speaks, he brushes your hair back behind your shoulder and runs a cold fingertip along your neck where a claiming mark would be if you had one. Goosebumps rise along your skin in the wake of Lucifer’s fingertip.

“Is - is that even possible?” you ask, “An omega with four alphas?”

“It’s possible if you’d like it to be,” Raphael says.

“I’m sure there’d be some adjusting,” Gabe admits, “But I’m sure we can find a way to work it out.”

“This is entirely your choice,” Michael assures you, “And you don’t have to decide right now, but that’s our offer.”

“Either all of us claim you, or none of us do,” Raphael agrees.

“Then claim me,” you blurt out.

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Sugar?” Gabe asks you, eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” you answer without hesitation. Maybe it wasn’t exactly conventional for an omega to have four alphas, but you didn’t care. You’d wanted them nearly since the moment you’d met them and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to take this opportunity.

“Once we claim you, there’s no going back,” Lucifer warns you, his lips brushing the skin of your neck.

“I know,” you reply, “And the answer is still yes. I want all four of you.”

“Good,” Lucifer says. You gasp as he bites down on the skin of the right side of your neck, marking you as his. Tilting your head to the side, you give him better access as he darkens the mark. His arms wrap tighter around your waist, holding you close as his tongue soothes the pain of the mark on your skin.

Gabe wastes no time, practically jumping from his seat to close the distance between you. He cups your face between his hands and captures your lips, the kiss deep and passionate. Once Lucifer is satisfied with the mark he’s left on you, Gabe tilts your head to the other side, choosing to mark the left side of your neck, just where it meets your shoulder.

Raphael takes his turn next. He pushes Lucifer away and pulls the strap of your tank top down your right shoulder before his teeth sink into your skin. You moan as you melt back against him. He kisses the spot gently, soothing the sting. Gabe kisses his way back up your neck before capturing your lips again.

“Gabriel, are you quite finished?” Michael asks, impatiently waiting for his turn to mark you. Gabe groans before pulling away. Michael instantly takes Gabe’s place, running his hands up your arms. His fingertips run along your skin before hooking into the top of your tank top and pulling it down slightly.

Leaning in, Michael leaves a trail of kisses along your left collarbone before sucking your skin between his teeth. His free hand cups the nape of your neck as your head tilts back. “I need you to claim me,” you whisper. Raphael’s hands travel to your waist, fingertips pressing beneath your tank top as he begins to raise if slowly.

You hear a snap and suddenly you find yourself in Gabe’s arms. He holds you close, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “You want me first, right, Sugar?” Gabe asks you. You don’t even get the chance to answer.

“I think not, little brother,” Lucifer says. With a wave of his hand, you find yourself wrapped up in Lucifer arms. He leans in to kiss you and you instantly respond, parting your lips for him. You moan as he pushes you back against the wall.

“What makes you think you should be the first to claim her?” Raphael asks, clearly annoyed.

“I marked her first, I should get to claim her first,” Lucifer reasons, breaking the kiss just long enough to say the words.

“Perhaps if you hadn’t been so hasty, someone else might have had the chance to mark her first,” Michael replies.

“You snooze you lose,” Lucifer mumbles against your lips.

“Or you could learn to share,” you suggest.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabe asks.

“If you’re all going to be my alphas, you’re going to have to learn how to share an omega at some point, why not start here?” you ask.

“That might be a compelling argument were my brother not pinning you to the wall,” Michael states.

“Fair point,” you concede. You press one last kiss to Lucifer’s lips before moving to where Raphael and Michael stand. Cupping the napes of their necks, you lean in to kiss Michael before turning your attention to Raphael and capturing his lips.

“Sharing might be tougher than we originally thought,” Michael says. He bites his bottom lip, trying to restrain himself from tearing you away from his brother.

“I’m sure you can find a way to work it out,” you tell him, breaking the kiss with Raphael. Letting your hands slide down their chests, you sink down to your knees in front of them.

Both of them are already hard, cocks straining against the material of their pants. Thank their dad you weren’t in heat. You could tell they were having enough trouble restraining themselves as it was, but you being in heat surely would have pushed them over the edge.

Michael watches as you open the front of his jeans. When you reach into his boxers and wrap your hand around his length, his breath hitches. “I thought you wanted us to claim you,” Gabe says, his belt buckle clinking as he begins opening his jeans and makes his way to stand beside you.

“It’s going to be a little difficult to knot you if you’re sucking our cocks,” Lucifer adds, moving to stand to your other side.

“Maybe, since I’m being claimed by more than one alpha, we could take the claiming process step by step,” you suggest, “You’ve already marked me. Now you need to get your scent on me.” Reaching up, you palm Lucifer through his jeans. His eyes fall shut and he groans loudly.

You begin pulling each of their cocks from their confines, switching your attention from one brother to the next. They groan as you stroke them, placing kisses to their leaking tips. Just having them standing above you like this, their cocks throbbing, has heat pooling in your core. You press your thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction for yourself.

“It’s not fair for an alpha to cum before their omega,” Gabe points out. As he says the words, you’re leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock.

“We can remedy that,” Raphael says, snapping his fingers. Your clothes instantly disappear and you make no move to hide yourself from your alphas. Suddenly, you feel as if a hand is touching your hip, fingertips trailing up you’d side, even though no one is touching you. “My grace,” Raphael explains. It’s warm and gentle.

The others join in, using their grace to explore your naked body. Each had a different feel from Raphael. Lucifer’s was cold, just like his skin; Michael’s made your skin tingle in the best possible way; and Gabe’s was feather light, almost teasing in the way it touched you. You continue to stroke, kiss, lick, and suck as the angels use their grace on you. Precum leaks from their tips as their knots begin to swell.

Your back arches as Michael’s grace squeezes your breast. Lucifer’s grace pays attention to your other breast. You moan as it feels like Lucifer is sucking on your nipple, his forked tongue teasing the hardened bud. Gabe’s grace caresses your inner thigh, moving nearer to the place you wanted to feel them most. It’s Raphael who gives you the first hint of what you want. You moan loudly as his grace presses to your clit, rubbing slow, torturous circles around the bundle of nerves. Lucifer’s grace moves down your body and you shiver as he runs it through your dripping folds.

“Please,” you whimper, stroking them faster. Michael’s grace disappears for a moment before reappearing between your legs. “Michael,” you moan as his grace presses against you. It felt as if the head of his cock were running through your folds and lining up with your entrance. Michael seems satisfied with the sound of you moaning his name, but the look of satisfaction is wiped away as Gabe pushes his grace inside you. “Gabriel!” you cry out, his grace stretching and filling you.

Lucifer joins Gabe, his grace pressing inside you. “Luci,” you moan as his grace swirls against your g-spot. Suddenly, you feel Raphael’s grace tugging at your wrists. He guides your hands to your lap, making sure that you can’t touch any of them, and tells you to keep them there. You watch, moaning as they stroke themselves, their knots swelling in their hands. You rock your hips in an attempt to gain more friction and the angels happily give it to you. Michael’s grace circles your clit as Raphael’s teases through your folds, dipping inside you now and again.

You begin lifting and lowering your hips as if to ride their grace and fuck it felt good. All four of them working you over as they stand above you, jerking themselves off has your stomach twisting. “Alphas,” you moan, “Please.”

“That’s it, little omega,” Lucifer grunts his grace focusing on your g-spot.

“Be a good omega and cum for your alphas,” Michael adds in a groan. Raphael’s grace pushes inside you as Michael’s presses hard to your clit. The feeling sends you over the edge.

“Alphas!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around their grace. Your body shudders as pleasure courses through you, your hands fisting in your lap. You wished you could touch them, help bring them to their ends, but instead you obey your alpha and keep your hands right where they were. All four of them grunt and groan, their strokes becoming more erratic as they chase their highs.

Their cocks are swollen, begging for release. Each of them has one hand wrapped around their knot, giving them the feeling they need to reach their highs. You knew they couldn’t hold on much longer, so you tilt your head back and part your lips in anticipation. Gabe loses control first, followed by Raphael. Their cum lands in hot ropes across your face and tongue. One of Lucifer’s hands fists into your hair and tilts your head toward him slightly as he reaches his climax. You hum at the taste of his cum as it lands across your tongue. Ribbons of his cum land across your body, striping your skin.

Michael cums last, grunting your name as he spills himself onto you, the taste of him mingling with the taste of the other three. “Little omega,” Raphael groans as he begins to recover from his high, “How are we ever going to be able to share you?”

After they’ve worked you through your high, their grace gradually pulls away from your body. You run your thumb across your cheek, collecting the cum that had landed there and suck it between your lips. All four of them watch, groaning or biting their lips. Gabe snaps his fingers, making a warm, wet cloth appear. Kneeling down beside you, he begins wiping your face and body clean.

“You still want me first, right, Sugar?” Gabe asks with a wink. You smile but don’t get a chance to answer before the brothers begin debating which of them would get to claim you first.


End file.
